Hate At First Sight?
by colourless
Summary: Kai gets engaged. Ok, boring. But what if the person who he's getting engaged to hates him as much as he hates her? Will they fall in love or end up killing each other? What about the Bladebreakers? KaiXOC
1. Chapter ONE

Hate At First Sight?  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Jeni could not believe her ears.  
  
"What did I say about using the word 'what'?" A deep, stern voice that she had grown familiar with for properly all her life questioned her.  
  
They were both in a huge room filled with china vases and wooden furniture that decorated the room, a mix of ancient China and modern day life. Jeni's father was seated in a leather armchair behind a mahogany table that had carvings of dragons on it. She was standing, in front of the table, listening to him.  
  
"I mean, 'I beg your pardon', Father." Jeni replied, pretending to look guilty. However, inside she was feeling irritated at how she had to be obedient and etiquette, while other girls got to play outside, just like boys do. 'Oh...I just can't take any of this sexism anymore!' she thought angrily to herself, even though she knew very well that she should and would behave gracefully just like how her father wanted her to, or face punishment. Jeni gritted her teeth at the thought of the punishments she used to suffer.  
  
"Well, I'm very sure you heard what I said just now and you shall meet him tomorrow at the Chinese restaurant." Jeni snapped out of her thoughts as her father's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Yes father." Jeni obeyed politely before retreating back to her room. From a drawer, she angrily took out her treasured top-like toy and launched it with a black launcher that had decorative green and yellow swirls. It was her beyblade, something someone had given her when she was still young, so young that she could not remember anything except that the person who gave it to her said that she was destined to have it. For some reason, she felt proud of it. Maybe it was because for a long time, she had managed to hide it from her father, knowing that once he knew she possessed a 'boy's toy', he would throw it away. Or maybe it was for some other reason, some other reason she did not know...but what reason?  
  
"Oh forget it!" Jeni said to herself exasperatedly, feeling a headache coming. "I'll figure that out some other time."  
  
With that, she kept her beyblade and snuggled into her bed to sleep, having nightmares of what her father had told her just now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah!!!!!!!! I'm going to be late for school!!!" Tyson screamed as he rushed to grab his bag and swallowed his breakfast.  
  
"Tyson..." Ray said softly as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
"Not now Ray, I've got to rush to school!!!" Tyson cut Ray off as he finished his breakfast and rushed out of the room when his cap dropped on the floor.  
  
"Tyson, it's Saturday." Ray said.  
  
"What?" Tyson stared at him as he bent to pick up his cap.  
  
"Yea, it's Saturday Tyson. There's no school." Max said as he got up from his bed and walked towards Tyson and Ray.  
  
"WHAT?! NO SCHOOL?! SATURDAY?!" Tyson shouted, not believing that he woke up so early on a Saturday morning just because he thought that there was school.  
  
"What's the problem here?" Tyson's grandfather walked into the room where the Bladebreakers slept in.  
  
"Heh...Tyson thought there was school today." Max replied as Tyson sank onto the floor and sighed.  
  
"School huh?" Tyson's grandfather stared at Tyson.  
  
"Yea yea...I'm gonna go back to sleep." Tyson said as he removed his bag and went back to his bed. That was when he found out that Kai was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Kai?" Tyson asked the rest.  
  
"That young man left at the break of dawn again. Said that he had some business to take care of." Tyson's grandfather replied as he left the room.  
  
"Oh..."Tyson said before returning back to sleep.  
  
Ray sighed as he left the room with Max to get some breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was walking slowly into the large dark room. Even though it was already morning, the room was still as dark and cold as it always was. Looking around, he found his father standing in front of a window where the light rays looked cold and only made the room gloomier.  
  
"What did you call me for, Father?" Kai asked, his voice cold and uncaring. Last night, he mysteriously got a note saying that he was to meet his father at this room.  
  
His father sighed and pushed away from the windowsill before facing Kai.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your future Kai. Do you plan to beyblade forever? What about your love life? It's time that you found a woman to produce a heir that would be your successor, just like you are my successor." His father said and paused.  
  
"You point is?" Kai asked, despite knowing very well what the answer would be.  
  
"It's time you got engaged Kai. I've arranged a meeting between you and a daughter of a very close business partner. And you two are going to get engaged, whether you like it or not."  
  
Kai sneered. He knew that this would happen sooner or later, especially after his grandfather had been arrested last year. They needed to be sure that the Hiwatari business would continue to be passed on. And once his father died, he would be in charge of everything related to the Hiwatari business. It wasn't surprising that his father wanted to make sure that there was someone to succeed Kai, in fact, it was typical for his father to try and plan his future for him. Kai smirked. 'When would he ever learn to mind his own business?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Kai, this is serious. I want you to get a wife as soon as possible and produce at least a heir!" Kai's father said, almost like he could read Kai's mind.  
  
"Yea whatever." Kai said as he left the room.  
  
"Kai, meet her at the new Chinese restaurant, I expect you to be there by 6 P.M." Kai's father said as he closed to door.  
  
Kai grunted as he abandoned the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni put on some casual clothes as she left her house to buy lunch for herself. Her father was at work as usual and the house was empty except for the few servants that cleaned up the house as well as the cook. However, she didn't want to trouble the cook nor did she want to eat the horrible high-class food the cook cooked.  
  
Walking down the street, she looked around to find a proper place to eat. Finally, she spotted a fast food restaurant and headed towards it. 'Fast food! How long have I not eaten that?' Jeni asked herself. Clueless, she shrugged and went to order a burger and fries before finding a place where she could sit. The place was crowded, making it difficult to find a seat. Just then, she spotted an empty table and quickly sat down. 'Perfect view!' She thought happily to herself as she munched on her burger. The seat that she was sitting at was facing the park where many beybladers were battling. Watching the children battling excitedly, she soon finished her lunch and left the fast food restaurant.  
  
She walked around the streets before finally deciding that she would head for the park. After all, she might be able to learn some stuff or train there.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Kai, where were you?" Tyson asked as he ate his breakfast while Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary waited for him. Kai had just arrived back at Tyson's house and he ignored Tyson's question as he walked over to a wall and leaned against it.  
  
"Grr..." Tyson glared at Kai, not happy that his question had been ignored. Ray and Max laughed silently and shook their heads at Tyson as Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
"Those two never change eh?" Max said.  
  
"Tyson, Hurry up!" Hilary ordered, frustrated.  
  
"Alright alright." Tyson said  
  
"Hey, I still don't understand why you're eating again." Ray said.  
  
"I'm hungry. That's why." Tyson said as he finished his second breakfast. "Alright! Let's go train now!"  
  
For the next few hours, the Bladebreakers trained and tried to perfect their beyblading skills. That was when Tyson's stomach suddenly growled. Laughing nervously, Tyson said, "I'm hungry." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Er...well, it's almost lunch time...maybe we could go out for lunch?" Ray asked.  
  
"Okay." Max replied.  
  
"Yea! That sounds like a perfect idea! Let's go eat some pizza!!! Or fast food! Or..."Tyson trailed off as the rest headed for the exit.  
  
After they had finished their pizzas, which Tyson said he had a hankering for, the bladebreakers left the restaurant and were now walking along the streets, browsing through the shop windows to see if there was anything interesting.  
  
"Hey! Look guys! The park's crowded with beybladers!" Tyson, who was walking in front of the group, exclaimed as he pointed towards the park.  
  
"Yea...let's go see if we could join in!" Ray suggested.  
  
"Sounds great!" Max said.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder, maybe we might be able to find new challengers." Kenny said as he held his laptop at his side.  
  
"Yea..." Hilary agreed, "What do you say, Kai?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Nevermind..." Hilary said as the team rushed into the park.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai walked behind the rest of the Bladebreakers as they ran into the park. He was absorbed in his own thoughts. No matter how unsurprising the news his father had told him was, he still did not like the idea of meeting a girl who he would have to endure for the whole night. After all, he thought that most girls were irritating and since this girl was rich, it would be very likely for her to be a snob as well. 'That means I'll have to endure an irritating snob for the whole night!' He thought bitterly to himself. Now he wished that he had disagreed with his father and said that he would not go. But it was too late. His father was expecting him. He would have to attend that dinner, especially when not attending would just mean he was running away and that would just be cowardly. Sighing in exasperation, he decided to push away the thoughts of tonight and catch up with the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm..." Jeni watched a match between two kids unfold. 'They are mostly amateurs...I guess I'll just watch...'  
  
Just then someone shouted, "It's the Bladebreakers!!!" In the next moment, everyone started crowding around a group of teenagers. Confused and curious, Jeni went to take a closer look at who they were. 'Oh...' She suddenly realized, 'they're the Bladebreakers...that World Champions...This ought to be interesting...' Just then, a thought struck her.  
  
"Hey hey! No need to push! We'll give you the autographs!" Tyson said as he held his hands out defensively.  
  
"Tyson..."Kenny said  
  
"Hey, don't worry Kenny. These kids want our autographs, so we give it to them!" Tyson said, laughing.  
  
"Erm...are you sure, there seem to be a lot of them." Max said.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to have a battle with one of you." A voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson turned around and saw a girl with raven-hair tied together in a ponytail, her eyes were the color gray, and she looked like she was about a year older than he was.  
  
"Who are you?" Hilary asked suspiciously.  
  
"Jeni. And as I said, I want to battle one of you, your captain, to be exact." Jeni replied.  
  
"Oh..." Ray said. By then, the crowd of children had become quiet as they waited to see if the Bladebreakers would accept the challenge.  
  
"I do not want to battle with you." A cold voice spoke.  
  
Jeni turned around to see Kai, arms crossed and staring emotionlessly at her.  
  
"Why not?" came Jeni's reply, "Don't tell me you're afraid of losing to a girl?" Inside, she hoped fervently that he would be angry at her remark. And sure enough, Kai glared at her furiously. Smiling, she pretended to walk away as she said, "If that's the case, then I don't want to battle either. After all, what's so good about a beyblader when he is even afraid of a girl beating him?"  
  
"Grr...Kai is not afraid! Right Kai? Show her who should be afraid!" Tyson said.  
  
"Well?" Jeni turned expectantly towards Kai.  
  
"Fine. Let's beybattle." Kai replied as he continued to glare at her.  
  
"Okie!" Jeni smiled and the both of them, as well as the whole crowd plus the rest of the Bladebreakers, walked towards a bey-dish, where the battle commenced.  
  
As Max, who acted as the judge, shouted, "Let it rip!" both bladers launched their beyblades. However, once Jeni's white beyblade collided into Kai's blue beyblade, the battle was over. And the victory went to Jeni. Kai stood where he was, dumbfounded, his beyblade was knocked out of the bey- dish by Jeni's beyblade. It was impossible. How could his beyblade get knocked out right after the first collision?  
  
"This is impossible." Kai said, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"It isn't" Jeni replied before catching her beyblade in her hand as the crowd, as well as the bladebreakers, stared in awe. Jeni then left the park, leaving Kai to glare at her retreating back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why must I go to this stupid dinner?" Jeni asked herself as she opened her closet and looked for something presentable. Most of her clothes were dresses that she thought were too frilly or too flowery. In the end, she picked out a plain and simple white satin dress that reached just below her knees. Putting on a pair of white slippers, she left her room and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Jeni. Your outfit is just too plain and very slack!" Her father said as she reached the living room.  
  
"Slack?" Jeni asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, those slippers. Go change into a proper dress and shoes!"  
  
"Wha..." Jeni opened her mouth to argue, but then decided against it and went back to her room. 'Why does he care about what I wear anyway?!" She thought angrily as she slipped into a dress that she knew her father would find acceptable. It was a sleeveless Chinese traditional dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, and two slits at either side of her traveled up to her knees. Then, she put on high-heel shoes that went well with the dress she was wearing. 'Surely this is proper?' She though bitterly as she went back to the living room.  
  
"What took you so long? Let's go." Her father said and went out of the house to the car that was awaiting them. Jeni glared daggers at him as she followed. "You." She answered her father's question, but not loud enough for him to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai sat at the dinner table at the Chinese restaurant with his father, waiting for Mr. Li and his daughter to come. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about how that girl had beaten him so easily. 'It's got to have something to do with what her beyblade's made of!' He thought angrily to himself.  
  
"Kai, I want you to be very polite to Mr. Li and his daughter. Do you hear me?" His father said.  
  
"Yea. Whatever." Kai replied, furious that his father had interrupted his thoughts. Just then, the door to the private restaurant room opened and in walked Mr. Li and his daughter.  
  
"What the..." Kai could not stop himself from saying. Right in front of him stood the girl he had battled this afternoon. What was her name? Jeni, that's it. He glared at Jeni, watching her expression as it changed from passive to shock as her eyes widen.  
  
'No way! This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening! He cannot be my future husband or whatever father called him. He cannot!' Jeni thought to herself. Then, she had a dreaded feeling. 'What if he tells father about me beyblading? Father will punish me for sure! Oh no...I hope he doesn't make me do the chores for a month again...' Jeni felt herself drown in fear as she stared wide-eyed at Kai. The last time her father punished her, was because she had been very unladylike at a dinner she was forced to attend. It resulted her doing all the chores in her house for a whole month and she could still feel how much her body had ached and how much humiliation she had to take as the servants stared at her smirking and whispering to each other. Also, she hated doing chores as it was something the married women had to do at home and she did not like being made to do things like that.  
  
"Jeni, sit down." Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." Jeni said politely and sat down quickly to avoid any more embarrassment. She looked up and saw a smirk plastered on Kai's face. Growling inside, Jeni looked away.  
  
The next few hours were spent in eating the dinner as their fathers talked about business. Jeni hardly talked and when she did, it was only to thank the waitress or answer a question politely. She did not dare to argue about the engagement or that they were too young and Kai had remained silent, only replying questions.  
  
So that was how the dinner went, boring. Soon, it ended and Jeni was elated to finally be able to go back home where she wouldn't need to endure the glares that Kai shot at her. However, much to her disappointment and surprise, her father said, "So my daughter shall be spending the night at your house, am I not wrong?"  
  
"Indeed." Kai's father replied with a smile. And before she could even question him, her father had left the restaurant and she was stuck with the Hiwataris. She looked at Kai and saw that he was just as surprised as she was. 'So I guess he didn't plan this...' she thought.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Mr. Hiwatari, Kai's father, said and they left the restaurant in a black limousine...  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it! I hope you guys liked it...Please Review!!!!!! ^____^ 


	2. Chapter TWO

Hate At First Sight?  
  
".................." = speech  
  
'..................' = thought  
  
Chapter TWO  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni stared up at the house, amazed at its size and architecture. The limousine had dropped them off right in front of Kai's house...or more like mansion.  
  
"This place is bigger than I thought!" Jeni whispered to herself in awe. The mansion-like building was at least twice the size of her own home, with thousands of long windows and a garden. 'And here I thought my house was too huge!' Jeni thought sarcastically.  
  
"Are you gonna stand there forever?" a masculine voice questioned. Snapping out of her thoughts, Jeni found herself face to face with Kai.  
  
There was a moment of silence when......  
  
"What are you staring at?!" Jeni asked rudely, having regained her composure. Kai growled in response before walking towards the main doors of the mansion. Jeni then followed him and entered the building.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
"Welcome, my dear." A lady greeted me as I walked into the living room. I looked up and saw someone who looked strangely like my mother...but she could never be my mother...especially when she's already dead......  
  
'Stop thinking about her! She's gone. She'll never come back!' a voice in my mind said. However, I knew that it was impossible to stop thinking about my mother; after all, she was probably the best mother in the world.  
  
Pushing my thoughts away, I smiled politely to the woman. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress with rose-patterned lace decorating it. She looked elegant and her long brown hair was tied up in a bun.  
  
"You must be Jeni." The woman said, smiling kindly.  
  
"Yea...how did you know?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Your father made arranges with us yesterday. By the way, I'm Mrs. Hiwatari, Kai's mother." She replied, the smile never faltering.  
  
"Oh..."I whispered, understanding. 'So this was Kai's mom...why is it that such a beautiful mother could give birth to such an ugly child?' I thought sardonically to myself.  
  
"Well, would you like a tour around the house?" Kai's mother, Mrs. Hiwatari asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.  
  
"Okay!" I answered, trying my best to sound enthusiastic. Inside my head I thought, 'Let's see how boring this tour can get.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
Finally! I've made it back to my room after sneaking away when mother was talking to that...person...what's her name? Jena?  
  
Well, there's only one word that I can use to describe that 'lady' – Annoying.  
  
Definitely annoying, and rude too. But whatever, aren't all girls annoying?  
  
Actually...there is One girl that isn't...She makes me go all queasy inside that all I can do is try to ignore her...she probably thinks I'm all snobbish and cold or something...if only I could have her...But now I'm stuck with an annoying girl who beat me in a beybattle forever. And the worst thing is, I still can't figure out how she did it...how did she beat me? Grr...I must start sharpening up my skills.  
  
I lay down on my bed, with my head resting on top of my crossed arms. Closing my eyes, I unknowingly fell into a deep slumber. ~*~  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
Okay, I have to admit the tour around the house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Mrs. Hiwatari was really interesting, telling me about the history of the house as well as joking around. She's a very nice person, Mrs. Hiwatari. If only her son was as nice though. Oh, I just remembered, she told me that if I had any problems I could ask for Kai's assistance...this means I can ask Kai to keep his mouth shut about me being a beyblader! All right then, I shall go to his room to ask him now.  
  
Walking out of my own room, I followed Mrs. Hiwatari's directions to Kai's room. "There it is!" I said softly to myself, spotting the corner room at the end of the hallway. Knocking on the door, I didn't bother waiting for an answer, so I opened the door and entered. There lay Kai Hiwatari fast asleep on his bed. And it was only 10 P.M!  
  
I stood there watching the bluenette sleep. The cold attitude had left his face and he looked so peaceful, not to mention cute. "I guess he isn't that ugly..."I said quietly to myself. However, I figured it wasn't quiet enough as Kai stirred from his sleep, before slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he realized that I was there standing beside the open door, he glared coldly at me. 'Then again, maybe not.' I thought bitterly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked with his usual voice filled with despise.  
  
"Nothing much..." I replied, unsure of how I was to ask him that favor.  
  
"Then get out." Kai said sharply.  
  
"Not until I ask you something first." I retorted.  
  
"What is it? Hurry up and then leave." He said impatiently.  
  
"I...how do I put this...Can you keep quiet about me being a beyblader and not tell my father?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Because...because if you do, I would be in deep trouble." I replied lamely.  
  
"Hn. Get out." He replied in an uncaring voice.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said GET OUT!" and with that, he pushed me out of the room and slammed the door. So now we all know how rude Kai Hiwatari is...guess I'll have to bug him until he promises......  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Jeni stayed up in her bed thinking of how she would make Kai promise not to tell her father while Kai, now wide awake, thought about what Jeni had said, 'Why would she get into trouble if I tell her father about she being a beyblader? Is it because she isn't allowed to blade? But if that is so, why?' He thought silently, before growling in frustration, "Why do I even care about her?!" Banging his fist on his bedside table, he laid down on his bed.  
  
It wasn't until past midnight that both of them got any sleep that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
I've thought of a plan. Yes, I've though of a plan! I'll follow Kai, pestering him until he gets fed up of me and agrees not to tell my father! I know this isn't one of my brightest plans, but at least it might work, after all, I am not going to go down on my knees and beg him. Hopefully he won't beat me up into a pulp when he gets irritated.  
  
So the next morning after breakfast, I followed him as I had planned.  
  
"Kai, be sure to come back home more often, okay?" Mrs. Hiwatari said as Kai opened the main door to leave, with me following behind of course.  
  
"Whatever, mother." Kai replied and we both left the building. I couldn't help but think of how rude he was to his mother. After all, he should be grateful to have such a caring mother!  
  
Anyway, we walked for a few minutes, with me walking behind Kai. Then, Kai turned around.  
  
"What are you following me for?"  
  
"Well, since we're going to get engaged, I thought that I should get to know you more." I replied easily, having planned it all in my head.  
  
"Hn." I could clearly see the irritation on his face, but he didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to......oh no, where were we going?  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Tyson's house, the Bladebreakers were discussing, having just received news from Mr. Dickinson that they needed another member in order to be qualified in the upcoming nationals.  
  
"So who's gonna be the fifth member?" Max asked as the the rest of the bladebreakers, consisting of Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Hilary, sat at the step leading to the dojo house.  
  
"Why do we even need a fifth player? Why must they change the rules? Isn't three beybladers enough?" Tyson asked, irritated.  
  
"Well, I think it's because there are too many bladers and too little teams...so by passing this new rule, more bladers could join teams...at least that's what Mr Dickinson said." Kenny replied.  
  
"Hmm...we need to search for another player, anyone knows who's good enough to join you guys?" Hilary asked, as usual, trying to help.  
  
"If we knew we wouldn't be so troubled over this." Tyson replied flatly.  
  
"Anybody?" Hilary asked, ignoring Tyson.  
  
"I don't know...all the bladers that we know aren't exactly good enough to join the Bladebreakers team..." Ray replied.  
  
"Well then, its time we went down the streets to look for someone worthy to join this team!" Hilary said in determination.  
  
Just then, the sound of the front door opening was heard, followed by Tyson's grandfather's voice saying, "Ah! Kai, you're back. Your friends are at the pouch."  
  
"Hey, Kai...you're back." Tyson said as Kai walked towards the Bladebreakers. However, as soon as he saw Jeni, he exclaimed, "What the...WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Where are we?" Jeni asked, confused and lost. The Bladebreakers all stared at her and sweat-dropped.  
  
"This is my house." Tyson replied, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh...what are we doing here, Kai?" Jeni asked, confused. Kai stared at her from where he was standing, leaning against a pillar, not replying. Tyson then asked, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Shrugging, Jeni replied, "Just following my fiancé around."  
  
"Fiancé?" Max asked, both eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"The two of you are getting married?" Ray asked, confused. Jeni shrugged a reply and leaned against the wall nearby.  
  
There was a moment of tense silence when Max, trying to break the tension, faced Kai and asked, "Er...you didn't get her pregnant, did you?" Jeni made a noise of annoyance that was close to a grunt, while the rest stared at Kai expecting an answer.  
  
"No" Kai replies coldly while glaring daggers at Max.  
  
"That's er...good..." Hilary said, laughing nervously.  
  
That was when Kenny suddenly said, "She can join our team as the fifth beyblader!"  
  
"Who?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Jeni."  
  
"What?! Why her?"  
  
"Because she is good at beyblading." Kenny replied, looking squarely into Tyson's eyes.  
  
"Yea, I agree...no offence to you, Kai." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Ray agreed.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said. Indeed, he did not care anymore, only confused as to why Jeni had beaten him so easily. However, he did not know why he didn't care anymore, thus causing more confusion within him. 'Argh...I'll just have a rematch with her and win the next time!' Kai suggested to himself, pushing all the confusion within him away.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, I'm joining your team?" Jeni asked.  
  
"Yea, unfortunately." Tyson said, arms crossed and looking away.  
  
"Okay......" Jeni tried to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"That's great!" Ray said.  
  
"Uh huh, now we don't have to be disqualified from the Asian tournament!" Max chirped in.  
  
"Yep!" Hilary said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, since when did I agree?" Jeni asked.  
  
"You said 'okay', didn't you?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well yea...but...oh never mind, I'll join." With that, the bladebreakers welcomed the new member, all except Tyson, who was standing away from the team, still holding a grudge on Jeni.  
  
'So what if she's on the team? That doesn't mean I have to like her or anything.' Tyson thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Tyson, what's wrong?" Hilary noticed him and asked.  
  
"Nothing." Came the reply. 'Why should I tell you anyway?' Tyson thought bitterly to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
Sheesh...what did I just get myself into? Wasn't I supposed to piss Kai until he agrees to keep the secret? Now I'm part of his team! Is that good or bad? Hmm...maybe I could think of something and make use of this opportunity! I smiled evilly to myself.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up on that plan." A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I looked up...should have known...Kai.  
  
"What plan?" I asked, faking an innocent smile.  
  
"Whatever plan that going through your head." Kai replied, sitting down next to me on the steps. We were still in Tyson's house and the other Bladebreakers were trying to decide on what to eat for dinner. I guess I'll have to endure all of that, now that I'm part of their team...what joy.  
  
"I haven't thought of any plans..." I replied, my smile never faltering. Inside my head, I secretly added, '...yet.'  
  
Kai quirked an eyebrow, "Then don't try to think of any. 'Cause none of them are going to work."  
  
"So...you're telling?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be. 'He wouldn't do that right?'  
  
"Telling what?" He asked, his crimson eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"My father...you know...what I was asking you last night." Did this guy forget that easily?  
  
"Oh..." Kai turned to look ahead of him. "Why should I?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe you were so evil that you just have to let the cat out of the bag and get me into trouble." I replied.  
  
Kai smirked and turned to look at me again. "I'm not that evil."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just said. 'Does this mean he won't tell?' Joy and gratitude filled my insides. Guess he wasn't that mean...  
  
"However, I want a rematch. And this time I will beat you fair and square!" Kai declared. It was my turn to smirk as I replied, "What makes you think you will?"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okie...I made some corrections to this chapter! There shall now be a rematch! ^__^ In the next chapter of course! 


	3. Chapter THREE

Hate at First Sight?  
  
".................." = speech  
  
'..................' = thought  
  
Chapter THREE

  
  
  
  
Normal P.O.V   
  
"Hey guys! We're having pizza for dinner! Do the two of you don't mind right?" Max asked Kai and Jeni in his usual hyper voice.  
  
"Sure," Jeni answered before turning around to ask, "What about you, Kai?"  
  
"Whatever." Came the reply.  
  
Jeni looks at Kai with an evil smile before shouting, "Hey, Max! Kai wants an extra spicy pizza with lots of pepper and–" She was suddenly cut off by Kai's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"I did not say that." Kai hissed. Jeni tugs Kai hand away before replying, "So?" Growling in frustration, Kai turns to face the rest of the Bladebreakers saying, "Jeni will share that pizza with me."  
  
"Er...okay..." Max starts to dial the number to order the pizza. It took awhile before Jeni finally registered what was happening. "NO! I don't want to share with him!!!" Jeni screamed in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry...too late..." Max said, smiling sheepishly before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Wha...they have spicy pizzas?" Jeni asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yea...unique huh?" Max replies, causing Jeni to sweat-drop while the rest of the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai who was smirking, laughed.  


  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
'Yuck...this stuff is gross...who ever thought they would actually sell pizza with chili...' I thought to myself as I force myself to swallow the piece of pizza. Looking at Kai, I found him eating his own piece casually. 'How does he do that?!' I thought angrily. I started to tear as the burning sensation on my tongue and in my throat became unbearable. 'I hate spicy stuff...stupid Kai.'  
  
"Is the pizza too hot for you?" Kai asked, smirking.  
  
"No. Of course not." I replied. I am not going to let him win...  
  
"Why are you crying then?" Tyson asked, smirking too. We were sitting at the dinner table, all seven of us.  
  
"I'm crying because...because the pizza is so delicious!" I lied.  
  
"Well, maybe you would like to finish these four pieces. I'm too full." Kai said, before leaving the dinner table and heading for the yard. I glared angrily at his retreating back before turning back to ask, "Do you guys want any?"  
  
"No thanks." All five or them answered in unison. I scowled, before forcing another piece of pizza down my throat. 'This is gonna hurt...'   
  
The Nationals were just three days away and because of that, we finally got down to intense training. With Kai training us. And one thing I learnt was that when Kai says intense training, he means it.  
  
So on the first day of the intense training, we did fifty push-ups, a hundred sit-ups and a lot of running. We also practiced launching and by the end of the day, I swear I was going to kill Kai and hang him over a bridge or something.  
  
"Jeni, we'll have the rematch first thing tomorrow morning." Kai said, interrupting my thoughts of killing him. In reply, I glared at him, "Fine." But this is far from fine!!! He must have planned this beforehand!!! He knew that all that intense training would make me feel like shit the next day that I wouldn't be able to beat him! Argh...  
  
"Hey, you better stretch or you won't be able to even stand up the next day." Ray said, smiling casually.  
  
"I know..." I answered, tired and annoyed.  


  
  
Normal pov  
  
The next morning, both Kai and Jeni both woke up early. Jeni had spent her night in a separate room from Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai while Kenny and Hilary had gone home. Fortunately for her, only Jeni's leg muscles ached in the morning from the running she did the previous day.  
  
They decided to have the match in the backyard and after both beybladers had finish preparing for their rematch, they launch their beyblades into the beydish (A/N: is it beydish or just dish?) and the match began. Sparks flew as both blades hit each other.  
  
"Dranzer, attack!" Kai ordered his bitbeast. Jeni did the same and after a few moments, both bitbeast emerged from the beyblades and started to fight each other in a seemingly never-ending battle. That was when Kai's beyblade managed to attack its opponent from a different angle, and hit it out of the beydish (or whatever it's called).  
  
Jeni's beyblade flew pass her head as her eyes widened in surprise. She had lost the rematch. Turning around, she picked up her beyblade and placed it in the pocket of her baggy jeans. When she turned back, the first thing she saw was an outstretched hand. Looking up, she then realized it was Kai's hand and took it. "Great battle." The both of them said almost at the same time, smiling at each other, before Jeni said, "At least now we're even and Tyson won't feel so bitter." Smirking, Kai turned around and walked back into the house.  


  
  
Jeni's Pov  
  
"Kai won! I told you he would win!" Tyson kept shouting at breakfast. If only he would stop rubbing it in...but then, it felt weird being beaten...oh well, I just have to work hard and make sure I beat him again! Speaking of working hard...I have a really bad feeling Kai is going to give us intense training again...  
  
And sometimes, I just hate it when I'm right. Once again, we did a thousand stuff...and once again, I really want to rip Kai's head off his neck, and that I would have done if I wasn't so tired and worn out. Taking a seat on the bench and looking up at the afternoon sky, I listened to a conversation between Ray and Kai. Okay...not listen. Eavesdrop. And spy.  
  
"Tyson and Hilary look like a perfect couple." Ray said, laughing as he watched them bickering.  
  
"Shut up." Kai replied, his voice filled with anger and fury.  
  
"Hey...chill, I was just joking..." Rei replied, arms raised defensively.  
  
"Whatever." Kai replied coldly before going indoors.  
  
Okay...that was weird. Don't tell me Kai...does Kai...  
  
Oh, shoot. I suddenly remembered that I had to go home. I don't have anymore spare-clothes and right now I'm wearing the ones that Mrs. Hiwatari had so kindly provided me with the other day. Besides, if Father find out I'm not in the Hiwatari house, he would get suspicious...and since Kai is likely not to tell Father about my membership with the Bladebreakers, I don't need to irritate him anymore...But Father might still find out. Sighing in frustration, I stood up and left Tyson's house.  
  
"Hey, where's she going?" was the last thing I heard before I stepped out of the house and walked towards my own.  


  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
Damnit. What the hell is wrong with me? Ray was only joking, and besides, I can't do anything about them. Them...they really looked like a couple just now...but why am I behaving like this? Haven't I decided to stop thinking of her? We were never meant to be...hell, she doesn't even know I like her. Argh...if it wasn't for Jeni, I still might have a chance...but now we're engaged. And breaking this engagement would only cause Father to be upset, which could result to the loss of my freedom...... Life sucks.  
  
"Hey Kai! Jeni just walked out of the gate without saying goodbye." Max suddenly appeared in front of me and said.  
  
"Where did she go?" I asked. What could that girl be up to now?  
  
Max shrugged. "She didn't say anything." I got up and headed out of the door. "She probably went home." I told Max before leaving Tyson's house. I needed a break. I -might- look for Jeni too. Might.  


  
  
Normal Pov  
  
As Jeni walked up the steps to her room, she felt the same loneliness she always did when at home. No one here knew who she really was. No one cared for her. The only people in this house were the servants and cook, but their job wasn't to care for her. Their job was to clean the house or to cook the meals. Why should they even bother with their employer's daughter? She wasn't paying them.  
  
Jeni entered her room and collected her stuff to have a bath. 'If only the water would wash away the pain.' She thought bitterly as she turned on the tap.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was just walking around. He didn't really know where he was going, and didn't really bother either. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Tyson's house. Away from that 'couple' as Ray had described. Unknowingly, Kai had arrived at the beach. There, he sat down on the soft sand, listening to the sound of waves.  


  
  
Jeni's pov  
  
Who would have thought that father was at home.  
  
"Jeni, where were you the whole of yesterday?" He asked furiously.  
  
"With Kai." I replied, knowing it was a good enough reason.  
  
"Hmm...How's the relationship between the both of you doing?" He asked.  
  
Shrugging a little before receiving a frown from my father, I replied, "Fine I guess..." He was about to reply, but I stood up and left the house. Why? Who knows...maybe because I couldn't take the pressure anymore...but whatever the reason, I left the house.  
  
Where should I go now?  


  
  
Kai pov  
  
This is getting boring. And sitting here is just making me more depressed. Maybe I should go home...  
  
Just then, I saw an approaching figure. Who would be walking here at this hour? It was probably past 9 PM already. I couldn't distinguish the features of the figure; after all, it was too dark. Squinting, I realized the figure was a girl as she passes a street lamp. Could it be Hilary? By then, the girl was only about a meter away from where I was sitting.  
  
"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked. I was filled with disappointment as I realized she wasn't Hilary.  
  
"It's none of your business." I replied coldly. Why was she here? A long silence followed as she sat down next to me. Watching at the waves rise and fall, I ignored her. However, the silence was broken when she quietly asked, "You're in love with Hilary, aren't you?"  
  
Snapping my head towards her in shock, I asked, "How did you know?" Jeni shrugged, "It's just obvious."  
  
"Hn..." I should have been more careful...  
  
"What do you plan to do?" she asked, looking at me expectantly. I stared at her. What did she expect me to do? What was there to be done? What could I do?  
  
"Nothing." I replied, before turning my attention back to the waves.  
  
"Nothing? Are you that pathetic?" She asked, her expression was one of confusion.  
  
"We're engaged," I explained, "besides, what can I do?" I asked the question I couldn't answer. She looks at me, but says nothing. Only after a while did she softly reply, "If you had disagreed with that whole engagement thing, you still might have had a chance..."  
  
"Yea...but what's done is done. There is nothing I can do to change the past." I said. This was followed by yet another long silence...  
  
"You really ARE pathetic." Jeni said.  
  
"Will you quit saying that?"  
  
"I would if you wer..." That's it, she deserves this. Quickly, I got up and started to tickle her. Fortunately, she was really ticklish; maybe I should do this whenever she irritates me...  
  
"Stop...laugh...that...gasp...You eviiilllll..."Jeni squirmed around as I continued to torture her.  
  
"Serves you right for calling me pathetic."  


  
  
Author's Notes: Ok...it's been a very long time since I updated...I've been busy with school and exams! But hopefully this chapter is okay... 


End file.
